


99 Problems

by Linara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got 99 problems and a naked Castiel covered in bees, sitting on the hood of his car, is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Dean's comment in 7x23: “Dude, on my car. He showed up naked covered in bees.”
> 
> Comments are love.

"Hello, Dean."

"What. The. Hell."

Dean stared at the person - Cas, most likely - sitting on top of the Impala. Said person was covered in insects, and showing skin. A lot of skin.

"Cas, are those bees?"

Castiel stretched languidly on the car, settling against the windshield. 

"They are indeed, Dean. I told you, I watch the bees."

"I didn't realize watching included getting so up close and personal with them," Dean said, hoping that his baby wouldn't be covered in smeared bees after this. He really, really, hoped she wouldn't.

"Watching can take many forms," Castiel informed him. He sounded serene, more like the Castiel of old than he had in a long time.

"Any particular reason you had to 'watch' on my car?"

"Your car has a very calming presence, despite everything she has gone through. I didn't notice it before, but now it's quite clear. I can see why she has been a haven for you and Sam in the past."

"That really doesn't explain the bees, dude."

"The bees have had a troubling time. These in particular, their hive was recently destroyed by several young boys who wanted to test their rock throwing skills. I was...preoccupied, and didn't reach the scene until afterwards. The bees were clearly distressed, and I took them to the most comforting place I could think of."

"Right then," Dean said, running a hand over his face wearily. "Moving past the no clothes thing, you do realize my car is not a hive? Or a replacement hive? And that I have no problem with ganking those bees if they decide to move in?"

"You have no need for concern in this matter, Dean. I will be responsible for the bees."

"You, responsible?" Dean snorted, shaking his head and turning to go back to the motel room. 

He may or may not have heard Cas sigh quietly.

"I try."


End file.
